User blog:Cyruptsaram/Genesis of the Daleks Part 6 Review
When writing a review you can't praise, praise, praise because it's just impossible, you need to have a bit of criticism. But Genesis of the Daleks has always been a favourite of mine, and it is hard to pick out the flaws. But I've found a few (in the end). We return on the cliffhanger we were left with at the end of part 5, a chilling threat where a Dalek is choking Baker-Doctor. His face shows it all, pain, exhaustion and in some places, pure terror. It is quite dramatic, but it then quickly evaporates as quite simply, Sarah and Harry remove the Dalek from his throat. The moment is rough, in every sense of the word. We are then transported to the never-ending political discussions. I hate politics, and I expect you do too. And this, I think, is where Terry Nation decided to fill in the gaps and it sure is dull. The scenes begin to flick by and it gains the pace of the five previous episodes. The Doctor, Sarah and Harry start pocketing their belongings including the time ring, the eerie Nyder escapes from the science centre, and a battle-prepared rebel group are preparing for an explosion. I soon become embarrassed as I now realise why Terry Nation was keeping us in suspension. Three mysterious Daleks are slowly making their way through the complex, closer and closer while their creator, Davros, stalls the discussions. The Doctor and his friends, in the meantime, are following Nyder, their Muto friend, Sevrin, is trying to find them and then Daleks crossing in all directions. Come to think of it, it reminds of me of Scooby-Doo, where the artists decide to use the same image backwards moving backwards and forwards with the monster switching places in order to save time and money. With this rather hilarious interval out of the way, we are greeted with another chilling scene, where after some detective work, the Doctor manages to find the recording tape, and irony completes the paradox as he uses a Dalek blaster to destroy the tape, but...oops...they weren't watching the door as Nyder escapes. Hmm...funny how there's no door handle. You would think there would be unless Davros finds himself locked in his own office sometimes? Another flaw in Terry Nation's writing plan perhaps? Instead of pondering over a small mistake, I continue watching and find that the Daleks have arrived. And to my amazement they kill everyone. This just proves how malicious their intent really is; they are monstrous beings without pity. And it's all Davros' fault. The Doctor and his friends are miraculously saved by Sevrin (he must have found a door handle) who then escorts them out of the complex, explaining that their leader is preparing to blow up the entrance. There are flashy moments. More people are killed, the Doctor heads back to the incubation chamber, no doubt to stop the development of the Daleks, but instead allows one of their own kind prolong their redevelopment stage by a 1,000 years, but not enough, unfortunately. With pure excitement, we witness Tom Baker, running down a long corridor towards closing doors, which are actually being pushed by soldiers who are pretending that they are made of metal when in fact, they are polystyrene. In a moment of triumph, the Doctor arrives just in time (Why wouldn't he?). Then...a big moment. I have always enjoyed this bit, because it really does hit you as being powerful. Probably the most poignant writing in Doctor Who history, Davros suffers at the fate of his own creations: the Daleks! And then there's a bit of goodbyes...ladidadida... Even through odd bits, it can be a very strong episode, and I hope you've understood that. 75/100 (75-80) Very Good Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews